Disappointing Mrs Weasley
by Sugarplumjellygum
Summary: Just after Hermione alters her parents memories and she arrives at The Burrow.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

 **Disappointing Mrs Weasley**

'Ron!' Ginny snapped, 'Will you just stop, please? She'll be here.'  
'She's three minutes late, she's never late!' Ron snapped back as he continued pacing the length of The Burrow kitchen.  
'Are they together now?' Asked Bill who was sitting next to Ginny at the table, sharing a pot of tea and some biscuits.  
'No. They're both too stupid to admit their feelings and get together.' Replied Ginny, rolling her eyes. Bill just shook his head.  
'I can hear you, you know.' Said Ron.  
'We know.' Bill and Ginny said in unison

'Oh, thank god!' Ron breathed a minute later as he wrenched open the door and dashed to Hermione who had just apparated in their yard. Ron pulled her into a tight hug, relief flooding him as he held her.  
'Are you okay?' Ron asked with blatant concern.  
'Yeah, of course.' She replied bracingly, trying to hold back tears.  
'Hermione...what happened?' And before Ron knew it Hermione was crying.  
'Hermione!' Ginny gasped, 'What's wrong?'  
Ron turned and saw a worried look coming over Ginny and Bill's face, he hadn't even realised they'd followed him.  
'Not now, Ginny!' Ron snapped, guiding Hermione into the house and up to his room.  
She broke down completely and told Ron how she had altered her parents memories to forget who they were and who she was and then sent them off to Australia.  
'They'll be safer without me; the Death Eaters won't find them and kill them.' She sobbed.  
Ron just sat there, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. He had no idea what to say, this was incredibly brave and for the best but he knew how it killed her to do this. But what would happen if they didn't come out of this alive? Would Hermione's parents be happy, would the spell eventually wear off?  
Ron, still deep in thought turned to Hermione whose head was now on his shoulder, she was very pale with dried tear tracks on her face. She looked exhausted.  
'Maybe try getting some rest; I'll make you some tea.' Ron said, lifting her legs onto his bed where they had been sitting. She didn't say anything and when he got to the door and looked back at her she was crying again.

'What happened?' Asked Bill asked before Ron had even got off the stairs leading into the kitchen.  
Most of his family were gathered around the kitchen table, all looking expectantly at him. He hated lying to his family but he also couldn't tell them what Dumbledore had asked of him, Harry and Hermione.  
'Err...' He started, not quite sure what he was going to say. He cleared his throat and started again, 'She had a row with her parents and she's just really upset about it. They never fight, you see?'  
'What did they fight about?' Asked Mrs Weasley immediately.  
' I told them I wasn't going back to Hogwarts now that Dumbledore is no longer headmaster.' Said Hermione, coming up besides Ron, who noticed her eyes were still very red.  
'What?! That's ridiculous, of course you are. I don't know anyone besides Percy who values education as much as you.' Spluttered Mrs Weasley  
Hermione looked at her feet, feeling ashamed at disappointing Mrs Weasley.  
'None of us are going back actually,' replied Ron, 'Not Harry, not me and not Hermione.'  
'Yes you are!' Mrs Weasley yelled, 'I may not have control over Hermione or Harry who I care very much for but you are my son and I say you are going and you are!'  
'I am seventeen!' Ron yelled back, 'I'm of age; I can and will do what I want!'  
Mrs Weasley swelled, preparing to go into full lecture when Bill cut in, 'Why aren't you three going back?' He was using the patient voice he inherited from his father.  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other, how much could they say without telling everyone what they were doing?  
Hermione spoke this time, 'Dumbledore asked the three of us to help him with a task. We promised we would.'  
'It's not a task that can be done at Hogwarts.' Ron said, quickly forestalling his mother, knowing what she would.  
'Well, this is a load of woddle! He had a whole band of wizards and witches at his expense, he could have asked them and they are far more qualified than the three of you. I will not stand by this. You are going back to Hogwarts.'  
'No we're not.' Ron and Hermione said at the same time, staring down Mrs Weasley who was now beyond reason and furious.  
'We'll just see what your father says!' She snapped and marched out of the kitchen.  
Ron and Hermione just looked at each other, not sure what to say now. Hermione, who had picked up some habits from Ron, slid her hand through her hair. Ron squeezed her other hand and in turn she squeezed his back, reassuring him that they had done the right thing.


End file.
